


coming back to you

by blindbatalex



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester United, and it's criminal there is no fic for them, like a roomba of talent of love, listen, romba, these two have an epic bromance, this is a quick drabble but by god i need to write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindbatalex/pseuds/blindbatalex
Summary: things you said at 1 am"Romelu wonders if he will get used to it one day. Wake up and roll out of bed without a second look. Wonders if it will stop feeling like a dream someone will wake him up from any second, only for him to realize he is still at Everton and Paul so far away."





	coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/gifts).



> For kaixo, to whom I owe an eternal debt of gratitude for making me aware of this pairing <3

They sink into the couch, in wordless agreement, done with the day’s music session. It’s late–past midnight–and Romelu doesn’t know how they got so carried away, even accounting for how time seems to catch on to Paul’s energy and speed up whenever he is near. Maybe it’s the leftover adrenaline from the game that has only now started to dissipate.

Paul lays his head on Romelu’s shoulder, says _can you believe we get to have this?_ His voice is far-away, dreamy in the way it gets when you walk inside a magnificent cathedral for the first time and have to stop for a moment to take it all in.

Romelu finds his hand where it lies between their thighs, intertwines their fingers. “What, putting my excellent DJing skills to waste with your terrible lyrics?”

“I will let you know that my lyrics are not terrible.”

“You rhymed cat with bat and used both to describe me.” Romelu pretends to be put off. Paul’s hand is warm in his own, and so soft. “Playful as a bat, vengeful as a cat, was it?”

Paul chuckles. “I was in the zone, but it’s true enough.”

“How are bats even playful?” Romelu asks with mock outrage, suppressing a yawn. The day’s exertions seem to be finally catching up to him. The idea of him as a bat and playing catch with Paul while flapping his wings though is a disturbing one (and one he won’t be able to get out of his head any time soon either.)

Paul catches his yawn anyway. “Metaphor, Rom. Not my fault if it’s too deep for you to understand” he says when he’s done, settling further into Romelu’s shoulder. There is a pause neither of them rushes to fill, before Paul continues. ”Not the music though. I mean–” he waves his free hand in a sweeping motion around the room, “ _this_.”

He doesn’t need to put it to words for Romelu to know exactly what he means. It feels too good to be true, what they have now, after years of distance, of phone conversations that lasted late into the night and ended with an _I miss you_ neither of them dared to voice, of rushed visits and the ever-present fear that it would inevitably snap one of these days, this little fragile thing they somehow kept alive.

Paul rushes into his arms now when he scores, delivers incisive, clinical passes that should belong in the Louvre, the same crest proud over their hearts. Romelu gets to lie in bed, propped up on one elbow and watch Paul sleep, his heart full with just how gorgeous Paul looks in the diffused light of the early morning, with his lips parted just so as he enjoys the last moments of sleep.

He wonders if he will get used to it one day. Wake up and roll out of bed without a second look. Wonders if it will stop feeling like a dream someone will wake him up from any second, only for him to realize he is still at Everton and Paul so far away.

He presses a kiss to Paul’s temple, inhales him in. Paul looks up from where he’s laid his head and smiles, his eyes heavy with sleep. “No,” Romelu says softly, doesn’t even try to hide the wonder in his voice. “I can’t believe it either, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay but listen, Pogba and Lukaku are actual real life best friends. Find them  
> -[discussing how they always knew they'd play together someday](http://www.espnfc.com/english-premier-league/23/video/3155687/exclusive-espn-fc-interviews-pogba-and-lukaku)  
> -[making music together](http://www.mirror.co.uk/sport/football/transfer-news/lukaku-pogba-bromance-manchester-united-10771092) where Rom is the DJ and Paul raps  
> -Rom bringing up how Paul did not shake his hand [after losing at basketball](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5JtRvcTEvM) and also how they met when they were teenagers and kept in touch ever since.  
> -[affectionately bickering even more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5rFNFvDPko)
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood. Also please find me on [tumblr](https://blindbatalex.tumblr.com/) and shout at me about how lovely they are!!


End file.
